youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
LaurenzSide
Lauren Weber (born: ), better known online as LaurenzSide, is an American Gaming Commentator from New York City. She plays video games and records her reactions through audio and facecam. She has amassed over 2 million subscribers. She is known for her playthroughs with added funny commentary and a jump-cut editing style. LaurenzSide originally joined YouTube in February of 2007 as a vlogging & skit channel but stopped in December of 2008 when she left for college. On January 30, 2013 (after a 4-year hiatus), she started back up her LaurenzSide YouTube account as a comedic gaming channel. Her most popular videos include her 24 HOUR Living As My Sim Challenge video as well as her Trollcraft Minecraft Modded Multiplayer Survival Series videos. Lauren uploads videos daily and often live streams on Twitch. She usually has multiple series going at once, most known for her Minecraft and Sims series. She often collaborates with her Youtube friends, most frequently Dangthatsalongname, LDShadowLady, Joey Graceffa, TheOrionSound, SeaPeeKay, Yammy, Gloom, BBPaws, and IHasCupquake. LaurenzSide currently has 2.2 million subscribers and 582 million video views. In 2016, Lauren married her long-time boyfriend Bobby (a.k.a. Bobizard). She also has a dog named Dexter, who is sometimes seen in the background of videos. Lauren worked a full-time office job while doing YouTube on the side until the summer of 2017 when she finally decided to make YouTuber her career. Lauren has collaborated with many Youtubers in series and in stand-alone videos. LDShadowLady, Vengeful, Joey Graceffa, Dangthatsalongname, Yammy, BBPaws, Cheridet, TheOrionSound, SeaPeeKay, and JackSucksAtLife. Video Series LaurenZSide has many types of series and has participated in many multiplayer series as well. She usually has multiple series going at once. Sims 4 Series Her most popular series have been in the Sims 4. Her first series was her The Sims 4: Raising YouTubers (Toddler Season)videos, where she raised her Youtube friends as toddlers. She included Yammy, Scott, Lizzie, Joey, Oli, Collum, Joel, and Sasha in the series. Her other series include: *The Sims 4: Challenges *My Instagram Followers Control My Sim FINISHED *Sims Reactions Videos *The Sims 4: Meme Theme FINISHED *The Sims 4: Raising MAGICAL YouTubers FINISHED *The Sims 4: Raising YouTubers (Pet Season) FINISHED *The Sims 4: Creepypasta REBOOT (Halloween Series) FINISHED *The Sims 4: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Theme FINISHED *The Sims 4: Doki Doki Literature Club FINSIHED *The Sims 4: Yandere Simulator Challenge Series FINISHED *The Sims 4: Bendy and the Ink Machine Theme FINISHED *The Sims 4: YouTuber World *The Sims 4: Raising Youtubers (Toddlers Season) FINISHED *The Sims 4 Pokemon (Gen 1) FINISHED *FreeSO (The Sims Online Multiplayer) Collab Series FINISHED *The Sims 4: Undertale Theme (Series) Playlist FINISHED Minecraft series *One Life - Minecraft SMP (Season 3) *The Deep End FINISHED *CuteCraft (Modded Minecraft SMP series) FINISHED *FunCraft (Modded Minecraft SMP series) FINISHED *Harmony Hollow Modded Minecraft SMP (Season 3) FINISHED *Crazy Craft 3.0 - YouTuber Survival Server FINISHED *TrollCraft - Minecraft Modded Multiplayer Survival Series FINISHED *One Life (Minecraft SMP & UHC Combined) FINISHED *My First Minecraft Adventures FINISHED *UHShe (BooHShe) - Halloween 2016 FINISHED *UHShe (BooHShe) - Halloween 2017 FINISHED *Planet Z-Side Season 1 (Minecraft Modded Survival Series) FINISHED *Minecraft Arcadia (Modded Multiplayer YouTuber Series) FINISHED *Pixelmon Adventures FINISHED Minecraft Lauren is notable for her participation in multiple Minecraft series servers. Even though she has been involved in many series, she calls herself a noob when it comes to minecraft, and often seeks the help of the others on the server. The most well known series was CuteCraft, with many well known Youtubers. Games Played by LaurenzSide *Gaming Nostalgia (a series of her favorite old games) *Mad Father *The Witch's House *Scribblenuts Unlimited *Gmod *Mermaid Swamp *Happy Wheels *EarthBound (discontinued) *Castle Crashers (discontinued) *PokeMMO (discontinued) *Future Self *One Chance *Dungeon Nightmares *Boring Man *Laurenzside Fan Game *Girls Go Games *YouTubers Don't Starve Together *Christmas Shopper Simulator 1 & 2 *Draw My Thing *Escape From Lavander Town (Pokemon CreepyPasta) *Unfair Mario *Citizen Burger Disorder *Sally.exe *Slendytubbies 2 *Slender *Baking Simulator *Bewilder House *My Little Pony CreepyPasta (Luna Game) *Eyes Horror Game *DreadOut Horror Game *The Impossible Quiz *Surgeon Simulator *Dog Feeding Simulator *Twerk Ball Game *I Don't Even Know *I Don't Even Game *Can Your Pet? *My Little Pony Horror Game (My Little Foundation) *Killing Floor 2 *Bendy and the Ink Machine *Job Simulator *Undertale *Roblox Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. Trivia *While playing CuteCraft, she called herself the Deer Queen Yaaaaas. Once the series ended, she was stuck with the nickname and crowned herself Deer Queen Yaaaaas in One Life Season 3. *She has a dog names Dexter. *She has done 4 types of Sims 4 control videos. **Sims 4: 24 hour live like a sim challenge, Sims 4: 24 eat like a sim challenge, Sims 4: 24 dress like a sim challenge and Sims 4: Draw like my sim challenge. This page was created on July 6, 2013 by LaurenzSide. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers